Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand device, a robot arm, and a robot which perform work, such as a pushing operation, a pulling operation, a gripping operation, and a pinching operation.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as a hand device for performing work, such as a pushing operation, a pulling operation, a gripping operation, and a pinching operation, there has been known a hand device comprising: a hand base; and a plurality of fingers each coupled to the hand base and each having a bending and stretching mechanism (for example, refer to Japanese Patent No. 4234547).
In the hand device configured as described above, each finger bends and stretches independently according to operation of a robot arm or a robot using the hand device, and becomes a mode suitable for the operation.
However, when a pushing operation and a pulling operation are performed using the hand device described in Japanese Patent No. 4234547, a load is applied to an object through the fingers. At this time, a large force might be applied to the fingers to thereby cause breakage in the bending and stretching mechanisms of the fingers.
In addition, although it is also considered that the number of bending and stretching mechanisms of the fingers is reduced in order to prevent such breakage, degrees of freedom of the fingers are lowered when the number of bending and stretching mechanisms is reduced. Therefore, it might be difficult to perform operations (for example, a gripping operation, a pinching operation, and an operation of pushing a button) requiring a precise motion other than the pushing operation and the pulling operation.
The present invention has been made in view of the above problem, and an object thereof is to provide a hand device, and a robot arm and a robot using the hand device which are not easily broken and can perform operation requiring a precise motion.